


[伦祥]最近听了一首歌

by laskyy47



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。一段访谈。
Relationships: 周杰伦/罗志祥





	[伦祥]最近听了一首歌

**Author's Note:**

> 那时候听的歌，应该是真相是假，喜欢里面那种拼命说着不喜欢的嘴硬的样子，所以写了这一篇。  
> 当时并不太了解周杰伦的性格，所以会有ooc，本篇罗志祥没有出场。

R：很感谢您抽出时间来参加我们的访问，我们不会问让您为难的问题，放松回答就好。

R：听说您常打游戏是么？

Z：是，我技术还不错哦。

R：打赢会有奖励吗？

Z：…，现在不时兴打赌了。

R：还常和身边人打篮球吗？

Z：偶尔。

R：在体育馆吗？

Z：不然去哪里？

R：那篮球技术怎么样呢？

Z：现在谁会在乎篮球的输赢…

……但我技术真的还不错。

R：旅游，感觉去的很频繁啊。

Z：我需要一些灵感。

R：以前也常在旅行中寻找灵感？

Z：是。

R：那您的妻子一定是您的灵感缪斯了。

Z：……嗯。

R：印象最深的灵感旅游地是？

Z：是……，是法国。

R：那您一定和您的妻子在那里有过甜蜜的亲吻。

Z：又不是十几年前，我已经三十八了。

R：？

Z：！

Z：我是说，在我现在，都是直接进入正题的。

R：那我们换个话题。

Z：……

R：您对您女儿保护的很好呢，将来肯定是希望她找到年上的恋人吧？

Z：不一定……

也许她会喜欢比她年纪小的…

…我想我不会约束她的感情。

R：不对未来的女婿过过眼吗？

Z：那该她自己来体验，总比最后…

……我觉得是时候换话题了。

R：您会觉得紧张吗？

Z：不会。

R：我们来快问快答吧，大家放松一下。

R：最喜欢的颜色？

Z：粉色。

R：最喜欢的运动？

Z：篮球。

R：最讨厌的家务？

Z：擦地板。

R：最想养的宠物？

Z：猫。

R：最喜欢的人？

Z：！

R：？

Z：最后的问题太肉麻了。

R：您很喜欢给周围的人写歌是吗？

Z：我写了很多。

R：都发表了吗？

Z：……都发表了。我是说，有歌我干嘛藏着呢？

R：您知道，我们的访谈是不会对外发表的。

Z：……我知道。

R：那最后一个问题。

Z：……没有。

R：谢谢您。


End file.
